


Product of an Experiment

by Shinigami24



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Deathlok is an Avenger, Dubious Consent, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers, Project Insight - Freeform, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reunions, Smut, Wedding Night, one-sided Grant Ward/Skye | Daisy Johnson, young pietro, young wanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is taken hostage by HYDRA. He and Bucky are experimented on to see what gene manipulation can do. What results means new problems for both men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the mpreg fic I promised. It is also an Alpha/Omega fic. I know, I know, HYDRA changing Bucky and Steve into Alpha and Omega have been done before, but I wanted to add my own twists to it. Besides as a fellow Stucky fan said, the uni can be played with. We are allowed to shape the world in any ways we want.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve gets rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for the mpreg fic. While this is yet another Alpha/Omega uni. I added my own twists and introduced some new characters.  
> All I'm saying is that things went very differently after the chitauri fiasco...

_**New Mexico, September 9, 2012;** _

Thor met with his beloved lady Jane and their friends Darcy and Erik. The god was happy to see his friends, having returned from visiting Asgard. Despite his joy, he also was worried about his former teammate and leader; Steven Rogers. 

It had been four months since Loki had made his attempt on the earth. Everyone was still dealing with the massive fallout and the aftermath. While Jane and Darcy was fine, Erik was still in recovery from the brainwashing.

Jane hugged and kissed Thor. Thor beamed as he wrapped his arms around Jane and returned the kiss. When they parted, Darcy had a question.

"Is there any news?" Darcy asked.

"No. Sif and the Warriors said they would keep looking and questioning Loki." Thor sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, big guy. They will find him." Darcy reassured.

* * *

_**HYDRA base, Bronx, New York;  
** _

In the meantime, in an unknown location, Skye met with Grant Ward and Raina for training. She felt very uncomfortable. Since the other two people in the room were some of her jailers. 

While Raina discussed Skye's training, Ward leered and made inappropriate comments about her appearance. Then he ran his hand down her arm and she cringed.

"Get away from me before I snap you in half." Skye growled. Before Ward could reply, the intercom came on and drew him away.

"See you soon," he smirked as he left.

"Not if I can help it." Skye promised when the agent was long gone. Raina spoke up.

"Ward is the perfect man for you, Skye." she stated. Skye cringed at the thought. She did not want him!

* * *

Several hours later, Bucky was wrapped around Steve in their cell. Bucky was furious while Steve was scared. Their arms curled around Steve's slightly swollen middle.

"Baby, it will be okay," Bucky reassured as he tried to comfort both his mate and their unborn child.

While Bucky was comforting Steve, their fellow prisoners were equally distressed. Skye was still unhappy about what had happened earlier. She had to get out of here and fast! Especially before Ward made good on his promise!

Her cellmate Mike was extremely unhappy. He didn't know if his son was safe without him there.

Scott Lang paced the floor of the cell he shared with the twins. He had a rough idea of what HYDRA was training him and the others for. And he didn't like it in the least. How would he be able to look his little girl in the eye if HYDRA succeeded into their methods?

Pietro and Wanda spoke quietly. Pietro was trying to comfort his frightened twin. They were both scared and confused. According to Scott, it was 2012, not 2004. So they were supposed to be eighteen, but physically they were ten years old.

All of sudden, Ward walked up to their cells with a smirk. The group froze in dread. What did he _**want now?**_

A short time later, Trip arrived and rescued the group. He proceeded to get all of the prisoners out. He had snuck into weapons storage and taken some stuff. Steve had his shield back while Bucky had knives and some guns. Scott and Mike had some extra stuff. Soon, they left the base completely.

A few hours later, the group was safely in a hotel suite. There were two rooms that connected to the main room. In the main room, there were two pullout couches. The rooms had two queen sized beds each. Trip was on edge. He was determined to protect them.

"How did you end up in the HYDRA base?" he asked. Bucky and Steve shared looks.

"It's a very long story, and we don't want the twins to hear." Steve replied. So they left the twins in the other room to move to a connected room.

"Explain." Trip replied after they settled on one of the beds.

"Go ahead, Stevie." Bucky said.

"It all started when Nick Fury approached me." Steve began as memories flooded his mind. He could still remember how things had unfolded...


	2. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury comes to Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 should be posted next.

_**May 2rd, Manhattan, 2012;** _

Steve was beating on a punching bag. He had his hands wrapped into bandages as he vented his frustration and anger. As he punched the said bag, memories replayed like a movie into his head.

_He was back on the train again trying to reach Bucky._

_"Grab my hand!" he screamed. Bucky tried to grab his hand when the railing broke and he fell screaming._

_He was running through the trees with the other Commandos while shooting at the enemy._

_He was driving the plane into the ice while saying goodbye to Peggy.  
_

_His body was being defrosted._

_"This guy's alive!" one of the scientists shouted into complete astonishment._

Steve hit the said bag exceptionally hard, sending the now destroyed bag flying across the room. Just as the bag flew across, Nick Fury arrived. Steve went over to the bag, not looking at him.

"I have a mission for you, Captain Rogers. Only you can do this." he began. That got Steve's attention.

"What is it?" he asked.

_**May 3rd,** _

Steve, Phil, Natasha, and Bruce were on the helicarrier. Bruce was fidgeting. 

"Oh god, this is worse." he moaned as the helicarrier rose into the air. He dreaded the chaos that would happen if the Other Guy ever got out.  Then Fury gave them a tour.

"We designed a lab for you, Dr. Banner." he said. Bruce perked up a bit, but he was still worried.

Phil was so excited. He was in the presence of his idol!

Steve looked around the helicarrier. Bucky would have loved the technology. Especially the flying aircraft. He could still remember how excited Bucky had been about the flying car Howard designed.

Natasha was amused by their reactions.

"Let our mission begin, boys." she said.

* * *

In a vague location, Loki and Thanos was speaking. The dark titan's presence could be felt despite the fact that the warlord was in another galaxy entirely.  Loki was excited about his plans.

"We are nearly ready." he was saying.

"I have new orders for you to fulfill." Thanos stated. Loki struggled briefly, his eyes flashing between blue and green before settling on blue.

"As you wish." Loki said at last.

"That's my minion." Thanos smirked as he began to detail his orders.

* * *

_**Stuttgart, Germany;  
** _

A few hours later, Loki stood before the civilians dressed into gold and green clothing. 

"Kneel!" he commanded. The terrified citizens knelt. However, an elderly man still stood much to Loki's displeasure.

"I will never kneel to men like you." he stated defiantly. Loki growled with anger. He went to strike the man down when a commotion started.

Steve dropped down from the sky. When he landed, he walked through the crowd. The hero was dressed in a costume similar to his USO uniform complete with stars and stripes.

"You're just like Red Skull. Look at the way you treat these people." he stated.

"Kneel!" Loki commanded.

"Nope!" Steve retorted as they started to fight hand to hand. The citizens fled. Loki got the best of Steve and tried to force him to his knees. All of sudden; a spotlight shone down on Loki.

"You're surrounded. Surrender." Natasha stated. Loki scoffed and turned back to Steve only to be taken aback when Iron Man arrived.

"I surrender." he grumbled as Iron Man grabbed him.

* * *

Some time later, Thor and Tony were fighting in a forest. They destroyed the forest using the suit and hammer as weapons. Lighting flashed as Thor swung his hammer. Loki was bound nearby. Moments later, Steve arrived and tried to stop them.

"Break it up!" he exclaimed.

"Stay out of this, Popsicle!" Tony yelled. Steve glared at the other man. He was not in the mood to put up with Tony Stark's attitude even if he was one of his old friends' son. As Iron Man and Thor resumed their fight, causing even more damage. Steve was forced to physically intervene. Otherwise the opponents would kill each other.

* * *

Elsewhere, a group of people gathered. They were up to no good. The group were serious as they talked about their plans.

"Our first phase is finished. We just need Loki to deliver." someone said.

"What is the progress on our other project?" the leader asked.

"We have all of the material ready." someone else said.

"Prefect. Prepare for the next phase." the leader commanded as he dismissed them.


	3. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things gets tense on the helicarrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 should be posted right after.

_**May 4th, SHIELD helicarrier;** _

Steve hid in one of the rooms on the helicarrier. He cried softly. The Man out of Time was mourning the loss of some of the Commandos, Bucky, and Howard. Despite it being nearly 70 years since he last saw them. For him, it had only been a month. He could still remember the last time when they had been together.

_**London, 1944;** _

_The group of men were laughing and having drinks. Howard had been dragged out of his lab for the time being. They were carefree, ignoring the war that they would be moving back into the next morning._

_"Wait, a flying car?" Jim asked._

_"Yup. He made one. Stevie and I saw it at the expo." Bucky replied._

_"The flying car is the future. It is only a matter of time." Howard declared._

_"I've got to say that you men are the only silver lining in this hell hole," Dum Dum chuckled._

_"Aw, you're too kind." Gabe fake sniffled. Dum Dum threw a dirty rag at him but still laughed._

Steve chuckled sadly as he came out of his memories. He missed them so much.

* * *

A hour later, Bruce and Tony were hanging out in the lab. They were working hard together. Tony was vibrating with excitement as Bruce worked calmly on their experiment. The two scientists were living the dream.

In the meantime, Phil and Steve talked. Phil was equally excited and practically buzzing with energy. While Steve was a bit freaked out.

"Can you please sign my Captain America trading cards collection?" Phil asked.

"Um sure," Steve responded as he signed them.

"Thank you so much!" Phil beamed.

* * *

Elsewhere, the mystery group met with their ally Thanos. They were confident and smug. The current leader was giving Thanos an update report.

"Pierce has sent me to give a report on a former test subject." Brock Rumlow was saying.

"Continue on." Thanos said.

"We are currently unable to get to him because of outside forces. We have a backup plan though." Rumlow said.

"Get him by any means necessary. Also bring me the Tesseract if Loki is to fail." Thanos commanded as he ended the meeting.

* * *

In the meantime, things between Fury and Avengers was deteriorating. There was so much tension and it continued to worsen. Then Tony began an argument.

"I had JARVIS hack into SHIELD for me. I intend to find all of your skeletons!" he proclaimed.

"We have to handle Loki first!" Fury responded.

"Loki is a primadonna with a superiority complex." Tony snarked.

"Silence yourself, Stark!" Thor shouted. As if on cue, all the hell broke loose as everyone began to yell. Thor was furious with Tony, while Natasha tried to play mediator. Steve was just as angry and he instantly took Thor's side.

"Why don't you ever take things seriously?" he demanded.

"I am serious. This is me being serious." Tony replied. Steve gave him an unimpressed look.

"Oh really? Because all I see is you poking the bear." Steve spoke flatly.

"You're one to talk! Everything special about you comes out of a bottle!" Tony fired back. Steve was taken aback. Hurt was etched on his face. All of sudden, Fury's shout drew their attention to Bruce?

"Put down that scepter!" Fury barked at Bruce. The latter instantly put down the scepter looking disgruntled.

"And I was about to show you my party trick." the scientist grumbled.

* * *

 Several minutes later, Clint and the mercenary team crashed into the helicarrier. The place went into a state of total chaos. Clint shot an arrow into the rotors and caused an explosion. The explosion surprised everyone. Then Clint and the mercs entered and started shooting. The techs scrambled to hide, while SHIELD agents pulled out their weapons and got ready for battle. The mercs were all over the place. The agents tried to fight them off to save everyone on the helicarrier.


	4. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's plans succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. IBHFC will be next to be updated.

As the helicarrier dissolved into chaos, Thor visited Loki. The elder was worried about his younger brother.

"Brother, end this pointless dream and come home." he attempted to reason.

"Not until the mission is finished." Loki responded as he kept his face neutral. Thor sighed. It was going to be hard to get through to him.

* * *

While Thor was confronting Loki, Tony and Steve were going to fix the engines. Steve decided to put aside his hurt feelings for the moment. As they entered the engine room, they ran into mercenaries and Steve covered Tony as he worked on the engines. He pulled out a gun and killed them as Tony found the panel.

In the meantime, Natasha was desperately trying to calm down the wounded Bruce. Bruce struggled to stay calm. The man was on the verge of turning green. The Other Guy wanted to come out **badly**.

"Easy there. Take deep breaths." Natasha suggested. Bruce snarled and the redhead felt dread and worry creep in. However, the worst had yet to occur...

* * *

Elsewhere, Thor was staring down Loki when he relented.

"I will end this madness, if you give me a hug." he said. Thor opened the cell to hug his brother only to find a surprise. He fell in and Loki vanished. The real Loki shut him in and pressed the button to eject Thor's pod. Then Phil ran in with a weapon. He shot at the god as he duplicated himself. He had to prevent him from escaping.

While Phil was trying to prevent the god from causing more havoc, Bruce shot up in height and turned green. His clothes burst off as he roared. The Hulk went on a rampage in the underbelly of the helicarrier. Moments later, he jumped off onto a fighter jet. After the pilot parachuted out, Bruce fell to the ground.

* * *

After he finished checking the panel, Tony flew outside to get the rotors going again. While he was fixing one of the rotors, he accidentally became trapped. Steve quickly pulled down the lever, freeing Tony up. Soon, the engines began to run again and the helicarrier steadied, much to everyone's relief. When Tony returned to the engine room, he discovered the mercs lying on the floor and Captain America nowhere in sight. Tony looked around some more, no Cap.

"Where could he have gone?" he pondered.

Natasha and Clint were fighting against each other. Clint was not in his right mind. The fight was brutal, neither sides giving an inch. Natasha fought hard to outsmart her brainwashed partner.

Ten minutes later, she slipped between his legs and kicked him. He snapped out of it for a split second.

"Natasha?" he asked before her forearm smashed against his face. She then called in and began to drag him to the end of the walkway.

Loki tried to use his magic to harm Phil but he dodged his attacks. Phil got a few blows in on Loki, but it wasn't enough. So, Phil shot Loki through the abdomen but he smirked as he vanished. Another illusion. Next thing Phil knew, the scepter was at his back from the real Loki.

"Oops," Loki smirked as he scratched Phil, wounding him. He was about to run Phil through when Steve burst in.

"Oh, isn't this my lucky day," Loki smirked.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the SHIELD agents were recovering. Some were in the infirmary and others were cleaning up. Fury was relieved when he got Natasha's call. Barton was back. Then Maria reported to Fury.

"Director, Thor and Banner called in. They need to be picked up." Maria said.

"Send out cars for them. Tell them that this is a secure mission, and only give them the location. No names." Fury commanded.

"Yes, sir." Maria said. Fury went to look for Coulson since he hadn't checked in.

Phil had a deep flesh wound. He tried to talk but it was garbled with grunts of pain. Fury ran to his second in command and closest friend.

"What happened?" he asked. As he tried to answer, the world started spinning around him as he remembered what had happened...

_Loki smirked as he looked at Steve._

_"Semms like my mission has gotten ten times more simpler." he said. Steve ran at him, pushing Phil out of the way. Phil collapsed to the floor and started crawling over to the corner. He made it even with the deep flesh wound. Luckily for him, depending on whom you asked, Loki was occupied with Steve. He instantly cast a spell that put Steve to sleep. Then he used another spell to carry him, before leaving._

"H-he-to-took Steve," Couslon gasped before passing out. 

"Phil? Phil!" Fury yelled. He was so angry and scared. He was worried for his friend. He considered this an act of war on Loki's part.

"Get him to the medic and get on locating Rogers!" Fury barked out the orders. They were running on borrowed time now.


	5. Serum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA begins their experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted right after.  
> Sorry about the language in this but Bucky is a pottymouth.

_**September 9, 2012;** _

"Wait, Loki took Steve to HYDRA? When did they form an alliance?" Trip interrupted. He was looking shocked and confused.

"I have no idea, but that is where Bucky comes in." Steve answered.

"Here's what happened." Bucky began...

_**May 4th, HYDRA base, Bronx;** _

HYDRA scientists scrambled to get ready. They were trying to get the Winter Soldier out of cryo but without waking him. They began to defrost him without destroying cells. He was still unconscious.

"Call Pierce," one scientist said.

"Tell him, it's ready." he finished.

While the scientists were busy prepping, Loki arrived at the base, dragging Steve.

"I am here with the Captain." he announced. Rumlow met him with a grin.

"Excellent." he stated. Loki handed him over and watched Rumlow carry him away.

* * *

_**Helicarrier;** _

Clint and Natasha were talking in a room. Clint had been cleared by the infirmary. Clint was extremely upset. He felt guilty over his actions while brainwashed.

"You had no choice, Clint. It's not your fault." Natasha was saying.

"I can't help but feel bad, Nat." he responded.

"Eventually, you'll lose some of the guilt, but until then, I've got your back." Natasha reassured.

Phil was hooked up to several machines. One of them included an IV. He had been put into a medically induced coma. Fury stared sadly at his friend.

"Get better, agent," he sighed.

Tony was in one of the rooms. He was tense from the earlier fight as he spoke on the phone.

"Rhodey, we are in a FUBAR situation." he stated.

"Oh the way," Rhodey said. He hung up the phone. Tony hung up too. Hopefully his friend could help.

* * *

_**HYDRA base, Bronx;  
** _

Bucky and Steve were both hooked up to machines as they laid unconscious. Raina injected them with the new aqua colored serum. Then Loki was brought in the lab.

"Make the serum permanent." Raina ordered. Loki bristled at the order but did it anyway. He waved his hand and the IV in their arms turned into a permanent serum. Then they were taken to separate cells.

* * *

_**Helicarrier;** _

Tony, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Thor were meeting Fury and Rhodey. Fury was still in a grim mood while Tony was panicking. The others were equally worried except for Bruce and Thor. The duo were confused.

"Loki has declared war." Fury stated. Instant pandemonium.

"What?!" Thor bellowed.

"In addition to nearly killing Agent Coulson, he also kidnapped Steve." Fury responded. Thor was horrified by his brother's actions.

"By the way, this is Rhodey. He will be helping us with battle plans." Tony spoke up.

"Nice working with you again, Colonel Rhdoes." Natasha smiled.

"We need to work together as a team for Coulson and Steve." Clint said. Everyone looked at each other before agreeing. So the Avengers came together as a team. They got suited up and met on the deck of the helicarrier.

"Let's get our captain back." Natasha declared.

* * *

_**HYDRA base, Bronx;  
** _

Bucky was unconscious but he was also close to waking up. Bucky's vision swarm as his eyes opened. He felt sick and he didn't know where he was. Memories flashed in his head.

_He saw Steve grieving his mom. Before he gave a small smile when Bucky made him that promise to be there for him 'till the end of the line'_

_He was pulling Steve out of yet another fucking alley. While Steve had a heart too big for his tiny and frail body. The damn punk was always starting fights with guys bigger than him._

_'I had 'em on the ropes.' Steve protested._

_A tall and healthy Steve rescued him from hellish torture. They saw a man pull off his face to reveal a red skull._

_He was laughing with Steve at a campfire. Their team; the Howling Commandos was around them._

"Steve?" he asked. Just then Loki walked into the cell.

"Look who's awake?" he grinned.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Bucky demanded suspiciously.

"I'm here for revenge, and you're going to help me." Loki smirked.


	6. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki messes with HYDRA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out, ch 6 should be posted tmw.

After Loki had finished with Bucky, he paid a visit to Steve. Steve had opened his eyes tiredly. His body was in a thin sweat. Then he spotted Loki and fear rapidly overtook him. He began to panic and look around as his body tensed.

"What do you want?" he asked warily.

"No need to panic. We're gonna have some fun." Loki smirked.

A few hours later, Bucky was trying to come to terms with his new changes while dealing with his regained memories. He felt sick sometimes and even faint. His muscles hurt sometimes. It hurt to hold his head up. As he sorted through his memories and his anger built, he remembered how this had started...

_"I fixed your memories and any bodily damages." the trickster had revealed._

_"I also left something behind for HYDRA. No more brainwashing." he finished._

Bucky's fury continued to build as his memories fully returned. He remembered protecting Steve on the train. He remembered falling with Steve's agonized screams ringing into his ears. He remembered that bastard Zola. He remembered everything HYDRA had done to him and made him do. HYDRA would **pay.**

Steve was in a sour mood. He felt really horrible. His stomach hurt so bad and he felt like he was going to throw up! Just great! He really didn't want to get sick yet again!

"I hate being here," he huffed. Then he remembered Loki's visit.

'Why would he help?' the super soldier thought before he decided to lay down. Several minutes passed before he got tired and fell asleep.

* * *

Elsewhere, Loki met up with Erik while on their way to Manhattan. Erik was vibrating with energy.

"We have everything in order!" Erik stated. Loki was beyond excited.

"I can't wait to get this done."' he smirked as they resumed their journey.

* * *

_**HYDRA base, Bronx;  
** _

HYDRA gathered for a meeting. They needed to discuss their ongoing progress.

"Now that we have the Asset and Rogers taken care of, how are our other projects?" Pierce asked. Raina frowned as her superior's question had made them remember their first failure.

"Our first test subject. What a waste." she frowned.

"Bruce Banner had a lot of potential. He could have been our first super-soldier. And we could have used that serum on him." Dr. List mused. They all sighed. The whole team believed that Bruce would be a success, but it didn't work out. Pierce then switched his focus to Rumlow.

"We got the tech from Darren Cross." Rumlow reported.

"Your mission is to get Scott Lang." Pierce commanded as he ended the meeting and everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

_**Manhattan, New York;  
** _

The Avengers were busy battling Loki's army in Manhattan. Alien fleets flew through the skies. War Machine and Iron man tried to round the aliens up while Hawkeye picked them off one by one from his nest. Hulk and Thor dealt with them with strength and hammer respectively. Black Widow had hitched a ride and met up with Erik. The duo started working together to close the portal. 

Eventually the battle ended when Natasha took the scepter and pushed it into the beacon. It shut down the portal. The surge from it knocked both her and Erik down. They watched as Tony fell through the portal and it finally closed.

In the aftermath, the Avengers and Fury were speaking. They had to decide what to do with Loki. They were all very angry.

"My mother wants him to do his time in Asgard. No prison would hold him here." Thor was saying.

"We'll need answers from him." Fury wasn't convinced.

"There will be just punishment for what he has done." Thor vowed.

"Will they put him on trial?" Fury wanted to know.

"The Allfather will sentence him." Thor replied.

"Then you are to take him back to Asgard." Fury decided.

* * *

Scott had just finished eating lunch when Rumlow and the STRIKE team located him. They broke in his house and converged on him. But the engineer wasn't about to just give up without a fight.

The entirety of the first floor soon became a war zone. Tables and any other furniture were overturned. Lamps laid shattered with pieces of glass on the carpeted floor. Sofa pillows had either been ripped up or had bullet holes. Feathers and polyestor stuffing were scattered all over the floor.

After about two hours of fighting or searching, the STRIKE team managed to drag Scott out of hiding. After pinning him to the floor, someone knocked him out with chloroform. They had just left the house and put him into the van when they heard police sirens. Everyone instantly jumped into the van.

"Get us the hell out of here!" Rumlow growled at Rollins. They slammed the doors behind them and the van took off.

In the meantime, Thor was wandering around SHIELD headquarters when he ran into Jane. Jane's face lit up when she saw him. She ran into his arms and hugged him. Their lips met into a kiss. The couple smiled into the kiss as they reunited.


	7. Dynamic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns of the experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6 as promised. IBHFC will be next to be updated.  
> According to both the comics and the MCU-Bucky never stopped fighting, he kept remembering who he is. So I think Zola and the rest of HYDRA would consider it too risky to send the Winter Soldier on any missions in the states. Meaning someone else carried out the hit on Howard Stark.

_**May 5th, HYDRA base, Bronx;** _

Scott woke up and groaned. He went to roll over but found himself on a narrow cot.

"Where am I?" Scott groaned. He looked around only to discover that the place also had a bunk bed. Who else was staying there? He looked out and saw more cells. Did those men catch him? Was he in jail?

**_California;_ **

Maggie was taking Cassie to Scott's house for the weekend when she saw the cops.

"Oh no." she breathed. Neighbors behind the yellow tape were trying to peek as the uniforms looked through the scene. Then Maggie saw her friend Jim walking up to them.

"Scott's missing. There are signs of forced entry." he explained. Maggie gasped.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Cassie asked.

"Nothing, baby. Just a misunderstanding," Maggie lied before sighing.

'How can I explain that she won't be with her Daddy this weekend, if ever?' she thought worriedly. She really didn't want to break her little girl's heart.

_**HYDRA base, Bronx;** _

HYDRA watched in anger as the news report played Loki's defeat. They were disappointed and shaking in anger. This invasion was supposed to guarantee them control of the planet! The people would fall over themselves to hand them Earth on a platter for the sake of peace. Yet, Loki had failed and rather badly.

Thanos contacted them. The warlord was just as furious.

"He needed to hold up his end of the deal." he gritted out. Then he stormed through his base, He'd need to talk to Loki.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve were moved to a different cell. There was a double bed. They looked around and saw each other. They gasped in shock. They hadn't seen each other for decades or days depending on whom you asked. They had also thought the other person dead.

"I saw you fall." Steve finally said after recovering from the shock. He stared at the older man with stricken eyes.

"They found me at the bottom of the mountains. I was mostly missing an arm. They gave me this." Bucky responded as he held up his unwanted metal arm. Steve rushed into Bucky's arms as tears came to his eyes. Bucky wrapped his arms around the now crying blond. They hugged each other tightly. Then they sat down on the bed to catch up.

"What happened to you, Steve?" Bucky asked.

"I crashed a plane after you fell." Steve confessed. Bucky groaned.

"Why?!" he moaned. So much for his hope that the other Commandos and Peggy would be able to keep Steve out of trouble.

"I had to-the people depended on me." Steve tried to explain.

"That was stupid! You could've gotten out somehow! Howard knows how to pilot a plane, he would've been able to help! Never again, when we get out of here, I'm teaching you how to land a plane properly! And if Howie's still around, he can sit in!" Bucky scolded. Sensing that Bucky wasn't about to let him off the hook anytime soon, Steve decided that it was time for a subject change.

"Anyway, do you know what they did to us? I feel hot, Bucky, and I keep smelling this weird scent. Like sandalwood." Steve asked.

"Yeah. We've been made into something called an Alpha and Omega." Bucky explained. Steve blinked into confusion. What did their changes have to do with what HYDRA did?

"What have they exactly done to us?" Steve sighed.

* * *

Elsewhere, Thor and Jane met with Darcy and Erik. They were happy to see each other. Darcy hugged Thor and Erik. Thor smiled as he clasped hands with Erik. Then Jane stepped up to hug Erik.

"Let us eat and be merry!" Thor bellowed. The group cheered, ready for some lunch. They had catching up to do!

**_Asgard;_ **

Loki was escorted to the throne room by Sif and the Warrior Three. Frigga and Odin were unhappy with Loki. His actions had nearly resulted into a war. Despite his previous failings, Thor had never moonlighted as a kidnapper, much less went after a much beloved hero. 

"Your actions are far worse than your brother's." Odin stated.

"Father, I know. I have also helped the one I harmed." Loki responded before falling silent and refusing to say anything more. In the end, Odin delivered his verdict.

"You are to repair the bifrost and serve your time in prison." he commanded.

"Okay." Loki nodded as he was escorted away.

* * *

**_HYDRA base, Bronx;  
_ **

The scientists opened the chambers. They had two more subjects to bring out of cryo. The new subjects were dark haired twins clad into bodysuits. They were ten years old despite how long they'd been under.

They put the twins into a solution to defrost them. Their tiny bodies floated in the solution. The scientists looked at then, fascinated by the lack of age progression.

"Get them dried, changed and dressed snugly. Boss wants to get them to work," Rumlow said.

* * *

 A hour or so later, HYDRA gathered for a meeting. They needed to discuss their success and the outcome. The majority were perplexed. They hadn't expected for their Asset to be Alpha and Rogers to be Omega. While the rest were nonplussed. They only cared about the results.

"How did their dynamics get flipped?" Ward wanted to know.

"We don't truly care. They both have the serum, so our results should be the same." Dr. List replied.

"Okay, then we will proceed." Pierce stated.

_**Asgard;** _

Odin was briefing Heimdall on his mission. They whispered to each other. They could let no one else hear them.

"You need to recruit us some help." Odin whispered.

"Okay, your highness." Heimdall responded.

_**Stark Tower;** _

Tony was speaking with Jarvis.

"JARVIS, I have some tasks for you to do. First of all, begin a search for Steve.  Secondly, search for leads with HYDRA, give me info on HYDRA post World War 2. Finally, look for any possible connection between Dad and Mom's deaths and Obie." Tony replied.

"Alright, sir," JARVIS said, running his search engines in additional to facial recognition.

A hour later, Tony was drafting up new plans for an Avengers Tower and discussing said plans with Pepper. They were looking at blueprints.

"How is the search coming?" Pepper asked.

"There are too many possibilities. I've got JARVIS on it." Tony replied. Pepper hugged Tony.

"Hopefully, we will find him." she said.


	8. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve physically change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.  
> If I messed up on some certain details, I claim creative license. I apologize but I really don't want to google 'knots'. I'm honestly terrified of what I may find!

_**Sept 9, 2012;** _

"What was Loki up to? Why would he help them and then you?" Trip spoke into confusion.

"I would love to know that answer too!" Bucky growled. While he was happy that he knew who he was and that he never would be HYDRA's puppet ever again. Discovering his best friend in that cell had come as a major shock. He never wanted Steve to be placed in danger ever! The only thing that kept him going the last four months was his best friend turned mate. Despite everything HYDRA put them through, they had each other.

"What happened next?" Trip wanted to know.

"Well, Skye and Mike also got pulled in." Bucky began as more memories flooded back...

_**May 27th, SHIELD base, 2012;** _

The SHIELD scientist in charge of studying Loki's scepter, was writing a lab report. His name was Nicholas Cooper. After Cooper finished typing said report, he gave it a look over before hitting some keys. The report covered his recent discovery. He had discovered a connection between the scepter and the Tesseract. 

Mark Smith arrived and pulled a silenced gun from his jacket and shot the scientist. Unknown to the HYDRA newbie, Cooper had pressed a key and sent his report outside SHIELD. Smith took the scepter and made his way out. He had a delivery to make.

Phil coughed and groaned. His eyes opened half-way. Clint jumped up and came to his side. Phil tried to talk but all that came out was a croak. Clint hit the call button and got him some ice chips. After being checked over, he was released into Clint's custody.

"I want updates. What did I miss?" Phil asked.

"Loki was defeated. There is a manhunt for Bruce and a search for Steve." Clint answered.

"Who is after him?" he asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"We have no idea but we are looking." Clint replied.

"I want in on it, and don't argue with me." Phil commanded. Clint went to protest, but then he took a good look at his handler's adamant face. He eventually relented with a groan.

* * *

Mike Peterson played Catch with his son Ace. Skye Johnson was walking through the park when they ran into each other. After exchanging apologies, they stuck up a casual conservation on the Avengers. Ace was excited to discuss his new role models. They were walking away from the park when the STRIKE team showed up. Skye was grabbed and Mike barely had time to hide Ace before he ran to help. Several minutes later, he was overwhelmed. While Skye was knocked out. The shouting and the fighting drew more attention that the team had hoped for.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" a dog-walker exclaimed having noticed the commotion. The STRIKE team cursed before running for it.

Minutes later, a woman found Ace shaking in a hole behind the bushes. She called the police immediately.

_**HYDRA base, Bronx;** _

HYDRA gathered for an emergency meeting. They were fuming and livid. They had learned of Loki's betrayal.

"We need to change our methods. We can't wipe them anymore." Pierce was saying angrily.

"We should use blackmail." Rumlow suggested. Pierce nodded in approval before dismissing them.

* * *

A hour or so later,  Baron von strucker was talking with Dr. List when the twins and Skye were brought in. Ward was accompanying Strucker. Then Ward saw Skye and was instantly fixated on her.

'She's gorgeous!' Ward was fascinated.

Dr. List took out the scepter. The scepter wrapped them in blue waves of light. The power seeped into them. The scientists looked at the results and were astonished. Pietro's dark hair had turned pure white and a ball of red energy formed into Wanda's hands. The floor shook slightly. The trio were no longer people but experiments.

"They are miracles!" Strucker declared.

Several hours later, the group met up in their respective cells. The twins were confused when they noticed the adults staring at Bucky and Steve in shock and disbelief. Moments later, Scott began fanboying.

"I can't believe I am meeting two icons!" he exclaimed. Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"I told you so. You're a hero too." Steve smiled.

"What date is it?" Wanda asked everyone.

"It's May 5th, 2012." Scott replied.

"No, it's the 27th." Skye corrected.

"That long? My ex's going to kill me! I was supposed to take Cassie for the weekend!" Scott moaned. The twins blinked into confusion.

"But it's March 3rd, 2004!" Pietro protested. The adults looked at each other. How long were they under?

* * *

_**SHIELD headquarters;** _ _**  
** _

Natasha met up with Sharon and Trip. After they finished greeting each other, they sat down to talk and catch up. After they finished filling each other in, they started to talk about the Battle of New York and the results. They were speaking critically, hoping to learn from their mistakes.

"Loki has daddy issues." Natasha stated.

"His daddy issues cost us big time." Trip replied.

"We should have worn some kind of armor so we could be protected from the brainwashing." Sharon mused.

"True, make a note." Natasha decided. Then they resumed their discussion.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bruce fled his pursuers. He headed into the opposite direction of his usual route, hoping that he could buy some time. A few minutes later, someone walked into him.

"I've found you." the person declared.

_**HYDRA base, Bronx;** _

While the others got used to their new surroundings and meet their cellmates, Bucky and Steve were speaking quietly in their cell. Over the last three weeks, they had to deal with their new changes.

Bucky was now muscular and taller. He had went from 5'9 to 6'5. Bucky felt even more protective of Steve than before. His instincts screamed that Stevie must be protected at all costs. He had no problems with that, even after all of this time, Steve was the person he loved most.

The first time, Bucky went to use the bathroom, he had discovered something unsettling.

"What the hell is this?!" he shouted when he looked down. There was a round hard muscle at Bucky's penis near the pelvis.

Steve was upset because his healing was slow. He had a lower muscle mass. Steve sighed as he looked in the mirror. He was vulnerable again. While he was still 6'2, and still had his intelligence. His strength and reflexes were definitely compromised. He wasn't sure about the rest of his super-soldier skills. He had yet to find out. Whatever the Alpha and Omega dynamics meant. They were coming in full force.


	9. Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA runs an experiment on Bucky and Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. I know I've been updating a lot lately, but starting next Wed, I will be out of town from Aug 26-Sept 8. Where I'm going, I won't have access to the net for at least a week. After that, I will either have limited access or be very busy.  
> I doubt I will be able to finish PoaE on time, but I want to at least pass the half-way mark.  
> I promise to make up for the long absence!  
> On another note, I checked and yes it were illegal back in the 1940s for people to be gay.  
> The dubious consent tag is for this chapter. Because I strongly doubt that Bucky and Steve would want to have sex in middle of enemy territory. Much less be part of an experiment.

_**June 10, HYDRA base, Bronx;** _

Two weeks had passed since Skye and the twins got their powers. They were going through training.

Mike's limbs were replaced with cybernetic limbs. Scott was being fitted into the Ant Man suit.

Skye was dealing with an obsessive Ward. Ward was in Skye's personal space constantly. He breathed down her neck and creeped her out. She just wanted to get away, especially from him.

HYDRA gathered for a meeting. Pierce was on the warpath. The other scientists and agents were wary of him.

"Damn Stark for putting Banner under his protection! Because of him, we need to step up our efforts and plans!" he seethed.

"Begin the second phase of the Alpha and Omega project." Raina added.

"Yes, madame." the others chorused as they scattered.

* * *

  _ **Triskelion, Potomac River;**_

Fury was trying to open a file on Steve in order to update it. But his commands were denied much to his surprise. This wasn't supposed to be possible! As Director of SHIELD, he should have access to everything!

"Something's wrong," Fury muttered. He was very suspicious.

_**Stark Tower, Manhattan;** _

Tony and JARVIS were speaking with each other.

"Sir, I have found something you might want to see." JARVIS said.

"What did you find?" Tony asked.

"Your parents' fatal car accident was not an accident. It was an assassination." JARVIS reported. Tony shook with pure fury. His parents had been murdered?! Whoever had taken his parents away would pay!

"What else is there?" he managed to say after he regained control. In reply, JARVIS pulled up articles on Scott, Mike, and Skye and their kidnappings. Tony's interest was perked.

"Dig even deeper. Hack if you have to." he commanded.

"Yes, sire." JARVIS replied.

* * *

_**HYDRA base, Bronx;  
** _

Bucky and Steve were given a cocktail of drugs to induce rut/heat. After sending the other prisoners away to their training, the scientists put up a curtain. Then they settled down to wait for the effects to kick in.

Back in the cell, the men were talking when all of sudden they felt strange. Whatever the scientists gave them were taking effect. A wet spot formed on the seat of Steve's sweat pants. Steve began to panic.

"What is happening?!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I'm feeling hard." Bucky replied. When Steve all of suddenly gained an erection, realization dawned.

"They drugged us!" he exclaimed. Bucky was furious. They had experimented on them **yet again.**

"I'll try to be gentle but we better start soon before it gets to be too much." he promised. Steve was startled. He hasn't been with anyone not even after the serum. The only person he had loved and wanted to be with was Bucky. But they couldn't be together, not like that. Not then. It was too dangerous.

The blond nodded his head slightly as they started taking their clothes off. After they were completely nude, Bucky laid Steve down and hovered over him. Bucky kissed the blond softly as he caressed his skin. He made him feel safe, despite their current setting. He'd harbored feelings about Steve, but could never act on them at the fear that they'd be punished.

Steve writhed on the bed as he enjoyed the soft and careful touches. Eventually he felt ready to take things further so he let Bucky know.

"You can move further if you want to." he suggested as he made a signal.

'Can we talk later in private?'

"Okay. Tell me if you need to stop." Bucky responded to both queries as he got started. He stroked Steve slowly, kissing along his neck and chin. He sucked behind his ear. Steve soon came with a strangled sigh. Bucky stopped stroking him and got the lube conveniently placed on the bedside table. He carefully coated his fingers and started to prep Steve.

After he finished prepping Steve with four fingers, he pushed into him slowly. Bucky started off with a slow pace. He moved inside of him carefully, giving Steve such pleasure. Steve was beyond sensitive, but it took him some time before he was close to his climax again. Bucky was also close so he resumed stroking Steve.

"Come on, Stevie. Come for me." he coaxed. Steve came yet again, spilling his seed all over his belly. He moaned as he weakly arched onto Bucky's cock. Bucky's knot swelled inside of Steve and he spilled his seed deep inside the blond. Steve winced, but he forced himself to relax his inner muscles. Little by little, he adjusted and got used to the large knot. After he was fully relaxed, he stroked himself while grinding on Bucky's knot. He let out a groan as he came once more. Bucky followed suit before his knot was fully swollen, tying them together.

A moment later, he bit down hard on Steve's neck. The claim snapped in place in both of their minds. They breathed heavily as they stared into each other's eyes.

As they came down from their high, Bucky laid down on his back, rolling Steve on top of him. Steve felt very strange, but he was still aroused. Eventually, Bucky's knot went down and he pulled out. They were both still hard, their respective heat and rut having kicked in fully. They would have to start another round. So Bucky kissed Steve hard before rolling him onto his stomach.

* * *

  _ **SHIELD base;**_

Trip had just finished a solo mission and was writing his report when Garrett and Ward came in. The two older men were hunched close together.

"You need to stop this obsession. It is hindering your work." Garrett scolded.

"She is just so gorgeous. Her body is amazing. I want her." Ward was undaunted.

"I do not care. You stay away from her!" Garrett commanded. The men left, but Trip was very suspicious.

'Who is this girl? Ward never gets close to anyone at all _ever._ ' he thought. In the end, Trip decided to keep an eye on Ward.

* * *

_**HYDRA base, Bronx;  
** _

The next day, Bucky and Steve were drinking water, trying to recover from the rut and heat respectively. Steve was in agony. His lower back hurt like hell. He could barely walk. Bucky had to carry him everywhere, even to the bathroom. However, Bucky didn't seem to mind.

Bucky had gotten them a plate of finger foods to eat in order to regain their energy. As the alpha comforted his pained mate, he decided to take this as an opportunity to admit his feelings.

"I love you so much, Steve." he sighed, using their newfound link to project his feelings. Steve smiled tiredly.

"Love you, too." he responded, sending his love across the link. The mates kissed softly. They couldn't be anymore happier.

In the meantime, Scott and Mike were slouched over in their seats. They were extremely unhappy, they missed their kids and wanted to be with them at the moment. Mike hoped that Ace was with Mindy. Unlike his mother, his aunt would actually take care of him.

Skye desperately wished she was back home. Anywhere but here!

The twins were also sad as well.

"I want Mom and Dad," Wanda sniffled. Pietro hugged his twin. While the adults watched them sadly.


	10. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is feeling off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. IBHFC will be next to be updated.  
> Here's a mini explanation, remember the cell-block the prisoners all share? There is next to zero privacy. So the musky smell that was left when the heat and rut ended? Everyone could smell it. And it took some time to dissolve. So everyone minus the twins knows. The twins are being kept in the dark because no one really wants to give them the talk just yet.

_**Sept 2rd, HYDRA base, Bronx;** _

Three months had passed since Bucky and Steve mated. A lot had happened and the group discovered some surprising things in the meantime. Everyone agreed that Steve being pregnant took the cake.

_June 24, HYDRA base, Bronx;_

_Steve was getting very sick. He could be found hugging the toilet bowl. Bucky was worried. They could have poisoned Steve. The other prisoners were confused. Mike and Scott exchanged looks. They knew what it could be._

_"Steve could be pregnant," Scott finally said._

_"What? How?" Bucky was shocked._

_"What's pregnant?" Pietro asked. Skye looked at Steve carefully._

_"In that order, you know. And you don't need to know the answer right now." Skye informed both males. Bucky and Steve were mortified. Then Steve remembered his original question._

_"Have things changed that much? Can men really get pregnant now?" Steve asked. Mike and Scott shook their heads._

_"Only in the movies." Mike answered. Bucky snarled and let out a small growl._

_"Then HYDRA did it." he seethed. He was beyond ready to rip them limb from limb._

Ward was getting worse in his stalkerish habits. He would visit the cell block late at night to watch Skye sleep. One night, Steve was on his way back from the bathroom when he saw him. He spoke up.

"Why are you watching her sleep?"

"None of your business. Back in your cell." Ward replied. Steve promptly headed into his cell.

The next day, Steve promptly told the others what happened. The adults exchanged glances while Skye was freaking out. She was terrified.

"Shit!" she yelled. The young woman was so horrified that she didn't sleep well for weeks afterwards.

_**Stark Tower;** _

Jarvis found Cooper's report while searching for Steve.

"Master Stark, here is a Dr. Nicholas Cooper's report." the AI said. Tony opened the file and started reading. Moments later, he nearly spit out his coffee. He was so shocked by it.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed. He went and grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"Thor, I'm going to need to see you." he declared.

* * *

  _ **Asgard;**_

Sif and the Warrior Three walked into the prison hall to interrogate Loki. They were glaring at Loki as he grinned at them.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"Where is Steven? It has been long enough for you to play these games." Sif wasn't amused.

"I cannot say." Loki responded.

"Come off it, Loki. You must tell us." Fandal threw in.

"I refuse." Loki replied. The warriors glared hard before leaving. They didn't have time for this.

"Come again." Loki smirked.

* * *

In the meantime, Mindy, Kisha, and Ace were having lunch at a pizzeria. Ace was still traumatized and scared. He barely ate and would wake up at nights screaming from nightmares. Kisha and Mindy were worried about him.

"Will he get better?" Kisha asked her mom.

"I don't know, baby girl." Mindy responded as she looked at her distraught nephew. She hoped that he could get better.

Cassie was upset. Her Daddy hadn't called in awhile and he usually did every other day.

"When's Daddy gonna call, Mommy?" she asked Maggie. Maggie was lost for words until she spotted Paxton.

"Jim? Have you found anything?" she asked.

"We know that he was taken but there were some broken cuffs at the scene. However, they aren't those we use at the station." Paxton responded.

"What's he talking about? Where's Daddy?" Cassie wanted answers. Paxton knelt down to the toddler's eye level and began to speak.

"Your Daddy is lost, but don't worry. I will help him find his way back." he promised. Cassie looked sad before brightening.

"'Kay!" she said.

* * *

_**HYDRA base, Bronx;  
** _

Ward wasn't having much success into getting close to Skye. So he started to talk, hoping to impress her with their actions.

"You know, HYDRA has successfully made an Alpha and Omega. They are like a breeding pair." he started.

"Really? That sounds impossible," she said, feinting interest. She needed the info for Steve.

"We had some help." Ward responded. Then he told Skye about Bruce and his brief period as a super soldier experiment.

"A pity that failed. The others were really disappointed." Ward said. Skye was shocked. What else was HYDRA hiding in front of SHIELD's eyes?

Trip had been watching Ward regularly, and it paid off. The things that he had discovered was shaping up to be one hell of doozy. It could even get him killed! Time to take precautions just in case. So, after writing a coded letter, he rapidly dialed a number. A moment later, his friend Mack picked up on the other end. Trip rapidly spoke.

"If anything happens to me, there is a letter. If you break the code, then it will explain everything." he warned.

"Okay," Mack responded.

"Bye." Trip said as he ended the call. Mack hung up frowning. He was extremely worried.

* * *

 While Mack was puzzling over his friend's strange warning, Trip was busy. He had disguised himself as a guard and entered the HYDRA underbelly. It was large and extremely secured. He looked around, taking in the various key locations such as the various labs and weapons supply room. He resumed walking carefully mapping any exits.

About fifteen minutes later, Trip was walking through the halls and saw the cell block. His eyes went wide when he saw two familiar figures.

"Bucky?" Trip asked as he approached a cell. Bucky and Steve were very confused.

"Who are you?" Bucky asked.

"I'm Trip, Gabe's grandson. I'm here to get you out." Trip responded.

Two hours later, Bucky and Steve were speaking through their bond. Steve was scared and Bucky wrapped him in his arms as they spooned. Their hands carefully covered Steve's lower belly. There was a slight swelling where their unborn child rested.

'How will Trip get us out? There is always a guard here. The place is practically a maze.' Bucky was saying.

'We have to get out, Bucky. Unless you want them to find out about the baby. They will find out, I just know it.' Steve responded. Bucky kissed his mate softly before nuzzling his neck. He needed a lot of comfort.


	11. Break Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip sneaks back into the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-12 will be posted next.  
> There will be an attempted rape. If you don't want to read it, then please skip the first part of the third scene.

_**Sept 9, 2012, HYDRA base, Bronx;** _

Ward smirked as he left the two women. Skye was vastly uncomfortable while Raina was unfazed.

"Ward would be absolutely perfect for you." she stated. Skye visibly cringed.

"No, thank you." she replied.

"Don't be so impulsive. You'll like him soon enough." Raina smirked. Skye shivered as she walked past her. She didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

_**New Mexico;  
** _

Thor and Jane met with Erik and Darcy. They were talking when Sif arrived looking disgruntled.

"Loki isn't saying a word." she reported. They all groaned.

"That's just great," Darcy sneered. They were all sick of his little games.

"Have we mapped out his movements the day of the kidnapping?" Erik asked.

"We have him from when he arrived in Germany up to his escape, but he is unaccounted for six hours until he met Erik." Thor answered.

"We need to figure out where he could possibly travel to in six hours." Jane stated. They all nodded.

* * *

_**HYDRA base, Bronx;  
** _

That night, Ward paid Skye a visit in her cell. He was off his rocker and wanted to be so close to her. Skye rapidly stepped away from the glass wall, she was still unsettled by Raina's earlier words. 

All of sudden, Ward dragged Skye out of her cell and to a room. He gripped her arm tightly as he pushed her against the wall.

"Help!" Skye yelled as Ward ripped her tank top, exposing her bra and then started on her shorts. He tried to tear them off. Skye instantly remembered all the self defense training lessons and put them to use. Kneeing Ward in the groin, she watched as he crumpled to the ground. Trip soon arrived and knocked Ward out. He then shoved him into a closet. Now was his chance. Trip went back to her cell to get clothes.

"We're breaking out." he declared.

Soon, they were all given weapons and Steve's shield was retrieved. He sighed in relief as he took it easily.

"Thank God, I can carry it." he sighed in relief.

"I've got my suit. I need to return it." Scott said as he put on the Ant Man suit.

"HYDRA is going to try to replicate it." Trip warned.

"I meant to the person who created this." Scott replied as they started walking. Trip led them to a set of secret tunnels. The escape was in full swing. They were ready for anything.

* * *

HYDRA was furious. They had found the evidence of the escape the next morning. All of the cells of their test subjects were empty. Agents were running around, looking for any evidence on where they had went. They locked down other prisoners in solitary as they searched.

"How could you have let this happen?!" Pierce raged at the guards and other soldiers on duty. They cowered at his angry glare. They were soon cuffed by other guards and dragged to the other prison cells. In the meantime, Pierce had finally calmed down. He needed to come up with a plan.

"And here we are now." Bucky finished. They sat in recliners relaxing as they told the story.

"Wait, you're pregnant?!" Trip exclaimed. Bucky and Steve nodded.

"HYDRA made us an Alpha and Omega." Bucky answered.

"So, I'm going to have a younger cousin? This is so weird." Trip commented.

"If only the Commandos were here to see this." Steve sighed.

"They'd never let us live this one down." Bucky replied.

"Three of them are still alive. When this all ends, I'll take you and the baby to see them." Trip promised.

* * *

Several hours later, Bucky and Steve cuddled in their bedroom. Skye shared the room with them, but she had left to eat something. The twins shared a room with Scott. He could look after them. Trip and Mike had opted for their own respective sofa beds in the main room.

"How do you feel about us having a baby, honestly?" Steve asked.

"I always thought about what it would be like if we had children. I just didn't think we ever could. I'm happy now, but I don't like the way it happened." Bucky responded. Steve had to agree. He desperately wished that their child had been conceived on their own terms, not because someone had decided to play god.

Bucky turned Steve onto his side and spooned him.

"We've got this babe. We can handle this, too." he said as he kissed the nape of Steve's neck and held him tightly for comfort.

"I crashed the plane for nothing. HYDRA still exists." Steve spoke. He was solemn and upset. His hands were balled into fists.

"We'll finish them this time. There won't be a shred of them left when we're done," Bucky reassured. Steve relaxed.

"I know we will." he responded.


	12. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve tell Trip about the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

_**Los Angeles, California;** _

Trip and the group arrived in California. They piled out of their van.

"I never thought I would be here." Trip commented. Scott was happy to be back home.

"I miss Cali. Never thought that I'd say this, but I even miss the polluted LA air." he admitted.

"Which direction is Fresno?" Steve asked.

"It's to the west I think. It shouldn't be too hard to find." Trip replied.

"We'll meet sometimes later," Steve said as he and Bucky took their leave, heading for the nearest bus stop. He and Bucky had a friend to see.

_**Washington DC;** _

Pierce was yelling and arguing with Ross. While soldiers underwent training. As Pierce ranted, he remembered how Project Soldier had came to be.

_Ross met with Pierce on the testing of the new super soldier serum._

_"You are making an amazing decision by going through with this." Pierce stated._

_"You are very convincing." Ross responded._

_Bruce was approached by General Ross, his lover's estranged father._

_"How would you like to recreate the super soldier serum?" Ross asked._

_"I really have no interest in it." Bruce shrugged as he ended the conservation. However, Ross wasn't deterred, he returned two more times. On the third and final visit, he went all out and made an impassioned speech.  
_

_"This serum could save our soldiers in the line of battle. Think of all the men and women that could return home to their families. You can make that happen, Dr. Banner." Ross suggested._

_"Okay, fine. I will warn you, I don't like playing God." Bruce sighed as he relented._

_Bruce was creating and testing the serum on himself. Agent Carter or Stark had destroyed the original notes on the serum. He honestly wondered why. He used gamma-rays. However, the radiation involved within the chamber was too much and mutated Bruce's cells. He was made stronger and more invincible, but at the cost of his anger getting the better of him. Bruce realized that he had made something terribly dangerous, but it was too late._

Pierce calmed down and whispered in Ross's ear. The general nodded.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mack was looking through the mail when he found a letter addressed directly to him. He opened it and saw Trip's name at the bottom. He was shocked by the cipher code that Trip used.

"This is going to take some time to figure out." Mack mumbled.

Meanwhile, SHIELD was falling apart. Agents started to form their own factions. Natasha and Clint were on Fury's side. They had been told about the suspicious activity in SHIELD and knew who to trust. Phil and the other agents soon sided with the Director. Slowly, the agency that Peggy Carter and Howard Stark had worked so hard to build were being ripped apart.

* * *

_**Los Angeles,** **California** **;**  
_

Scott was at his home. It was still covered by police tape. Just then Paxton stopped by with Cassie. He wanted to ask the neighbors if they had seen anything.

"Cassie!" Scott exclaimed, absolutely delighted. He walked towards her, arms wide open.

"Daddy!" Cassie screamed as she ran to him. Scott scooped her up and spun her around.

"Scott?" Paxton asked. He was shocked. He had been gone for months and now he just returns.

"I'll explain later, but not out here." Scott promised.

"You can't stay in your house because it's a crime scene. You can stay at our place." Paxton said as he put Cassie in her car seat. Scott climbed in the passenger seat, while Paxton sat down in the driver seat. Moments later, they pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve wanted to speak to Trip about the twins. So they gathered in their room. The couple were worried about the twins' mental well-being.

"Trip, the twins are older than they look. They only have the memories of when their parents were alive." Bucky began.

"Oh, that's terrible," Trip sighed.

"It gets worse." Steve replied as he began to explain what the twins had told them.

_**February 29, 2004, Sokovia;** _

_The twins were scared. The bombs had dropped in the balcony of one of the apartments and exploded. It killed their parents and everyone else. The twins hid under their bed when they felt the earth quake from yet another bomb._

_Three days passed before they managed to escape the building. They were wandering around the nearby forest when they saw something._

_A helicopter came in view and landed in a clearing. People came out and grabbed the children. The only word they saw was HYDRA. From then on, their world was changed._

"We met them in the base. You know the rest." Steve concluded.

"That's so terrifying." Trip declared.

"We need to protect them. Nobody else will." Bucky declared.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve were alone. The couple was trying to relax but they were still stressed.

"How are we going to destroy HYDRA?" Steve asked.

"We need to wait for the baby to be born. It is too risky. They might take our baby." Bucky warned.

"We need a safe house until then," Steve said. Bucky nodded.

"We'll use a decommissioned base," he stated. Steve kissed his mate sweetly.

"We'll find a place." he promised.


	13. Morita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky visit their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The prologue for Murder at Every Corner will be posted tmw.

Bucky and Steve were sitting on the back porch of their safe house.

"I remember all of the Commandos so clearly," Steve sighed.

"Me too." Bucky responded. As they remembered their friends, a recent memory flooded their minds.

_They got off the bus at Fresno. The couple asked for directions to the local library. When there, they looked for a directory of all graveyards. After they found the right graveyard and gravestone, they stopped at a florist and bought flowers. They had a friend to visit. Steve laid flowers on the gravestone._

_"Hey, Jim. It's been awhile." he said. Bucky was holding back tears._

_"I wish we could have all grown old together." he stated._

_"Excuse me? Why are you visiting my grandfather's grave?" a voice cut in. They looked and saw a young Asian woman standing there._

_"Jim had grandkids?" Steve asked, looking at her._

_"You know my grandpa? Wait, you're Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. You two are in some of Grandpa's pictures from the war." she said._

_"Yes, we are." Bucky confirmed._

_"I'm Kira Morita, his granddaughter. Nice to meet you, Uncle Bucky and Uncle Steve." she smiled._

"She was nice. Almost a carbon copy of Morita." Bucky smiled.

* * *

Elsewhere, Trip and Skye explored the town. They were walking through Los Angles. The twins held on tightly to their hands.

"This city is pretty loud. How could anyone live here?" Skye asked.

"Some people like the noise." Trip shrugged.

"I could never live here long term. I'd lose it." Skye replied.

* * *

A hour or so later, Bucky and Steve were alone. They were calm as they held each other. Then Bucky turned Steve onto his side and began to kiss his neck. Steve moaned softly.

"That feels good." he responded. Bucky gently stripped his mate naked. He stood to remove his clothing. When they were both naked, Bucky returned to the bed to wrap himself around Steve. As he stroked Steve, the blond moaned and arched into him.

"More, please." he begged. Bucky grabbed the slick that he had bought and slicked his fingers. He then started to prep Steve. He got up to four fingers before he pushed into Steve. He started at a slow pace, making sure that Steve felt every little thrust. After ten minutes of the slow steady pace, Steve came. Soon, Bucky came inside his mate and bit down on his mating mark. They panted, shaking through the afterglow. A moment later, Steve felt himself begin to harden yet again.

"Can you go again?" Steve smirked as he stroked himself. Bucky growled and nipped at his neck. Bucky pushed in slowly and set a steady pace. About five minutes later, they were close to coming. Steve was so worked up. Bucky started stroking his mate. Soon, they came again, slumping together. Bucky kissed the red bite mark on Steve's neck.

"That was amazing." Steve sighed.

"You're amazing," Bucky grinned. Steve snorted.

"Such a sap." he replied.

* * *

_**Paxton house;** _

Scott, Maggie, and Paxton was sitting at the dinner table. Cassie had been put to bed. Paxton and Maggie were very confused at Scott's disappearance and reappearance. Where had he been all of this time?

"What happened to you?" Paxton asked.

"I was kidnapped when I was eating my lunch. I was taken to some facility for months. They were testing on people, but a breach in security allowed us to escape." Scott explained. Paxton and Maggie were horrified.

"What?! Do you know who?" Maggie asked.

"I think I heard it wrong, but one of the guards said HYDRA." Scott replied. The adults looked at each other.

Meanwhile, Mike had found a burner phone to contact Mindy.

"Hey, Mindy. How is Ace?" he asked his sister. Mindy sighed.

"I'm so happy to hear from you. He's...struggling." she responded. Mike became worried.

"Has he seen a therapist?" he asked.

"Yeah, but she said it would take some time." Mindy confirmed.

"Tell him that I'm okay, and that Dad loves him," Mike sighed. He hung up and shook his head. He wanted to be home with his son and family.

* * *

_**Stark Tower, Manhattan;  
** _

Tony and Pepper were alone. Tony was still worried over Steve's location, so Pepper made sure that they had the entire floor to themselves. He didn't need the excess stress. Tony was still unhappy so Pepper tried to comfort him. She kissed him softly on the cheek.

"We'll find him. I know we will." she promised.


	14. Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captives are brought to Asgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Sorry for the delay, but I'm still getting used to being home and being able to have the computer to myself for hours. The access I had to the hotel's computers was very limited. Ch 14 should be posted tmw.

Thor and Jane had some alone time. The couple both had a day off and was watching TV. They had fun re-watching the episodes of their favorite shows; Three's Company and the Golden Girls. The couple were snuggled up to each other in a warm embrace. As they watched the characters' antics they laughed their hearts out.

While Thor and Jane were occupied, the Warrior Three and Sif found the safe house. Heimdall had sent them to it. The quartet knocked on the door.

"Captain Rogers, it's us. Open up." Hogun said. Bucky instantly got between the door and Steve while Trip hid the kids in another room. Skye answered the door.

"We are with Thor. Heimdall sent us here to help." Sif said to the adults. Trip returned and nodded.

"It's true. They are friends of his." he confirmed.

"Please come in," Steve responded as he let out a sigh of pure relief.

* * *

A few hours later, the Asgardians, the twins, Steve, and Bucky went to Asgard. Trip and Skye went with them, the latter wanted to feel safe again. They would be staying there until it was safe to return to Midgard.

Scott and Mike arrived at Stark Tower. Tony was surprised to see Scott and Mike at his doorstep.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"We need a safe place to stay. Plus, we have something important to tell Dr. Banner." Mike explained.

"Come in," Tony replied as he stepped aside.

* * *

_**Asgard;** _

Thor led the group through Asgard. They saw Loki helping repair the Bifrost. Bucky and Steve stopped when they saw Loki. They were still confused about how they felt concerning the rogue god. Bucky stepped forwards to call Loki out.

"Hey Loki! Why did you help us? Why did you help HYDRA?!" he yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at them. Loki ran away from him, not wanting to answer. Bucky groaned. He wanted to give chase, but he also didn't want to leave Steve alone. He'd catch him next time.

* * *

 A hour or so later, Thor met with his mother and father. He was so happy to see them and they needed to have an overdue talk.

"Loki helped HYDRA before coming to their aid." Thor stated. The royal couple were confused.

"Why would he help them both?" Odin wanted to know.

"That is what James wants to know. He feels the need to protect Steve." Thor responded.

"Maybe, he will get his answers some day. They deserves them." Frigga sighed.

While Thor was talking with his parents, Eir was giving all of the Midgardian visitors except for Trip examinations.

"Besides your aging having been frozen, you are physically fine." she stated.

"You're much nicer than the other doctors," Wanda smiled. Pietro nodded in agreement.

"You care about our health." he added.

"Good. That is what I strive for," she smiled back before turning to Bucky.

"You are also fine. Whatever Loki did to you did not cause any damage." she said. Bucky nodded slightly.

"Skye, you are clear too as well." she added. Skye sighed into relief.

"Thank God!" she declared. She was totally relieved that Ward hadn't done anything! Eir turned to her last patient.

"Steve, you are in prime health too." she finished. Steve was relieved and happy.

"I'm going to say from the two extra heartbeats that you are carrying twins." Eir mentioned. Bucky and Steve were surprised to say the least. They didn't even expect one baby before. Skye and the twins were excited for the new parents.

"I will be your healer from now on. If there are any discomforts or pains, get a handmaid and she will get you here in no time." Eir finished. The new parents nodded.

_**Stark Tower, Manhattan;** _

Bruce was looking shocked along with Tony and Pepper as they listened to Scott and Mike explain the events of the last four months. However, the duo had one final shock.

"Bruce, you were meant to be HYDRA's first super soldier." Mike said. Bruce jumped in surprise.

"I was what?" he gasped. Tony seethed in fury. He hated it when scientists tested on people without their consent. It was unbecoming.

"They need to be destroyed," Bruce breathed.

* * *

_**Asgard;** _

Bucky and Steve were alone. They were vibrating in energy.

"We are having two beautiful babies! I am so excited." Steve declared.

"Me too. I hope that they look like you." Bucky replied. Steve blushed and kissed his mate.

"You're too sweet." he replied.


	15. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mack finishes translating the coded letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. I feel much better, and finally can focus on writing.  
> Hopefully this chapter flows better. if there are any errors, pls let me know.

_**Avengers Tower, Sept 1st, 2013;** _

A year had passed since Steve had been found. A lot had happened since then. Killian came calling and Tony ended up being held hostage. Eventually, the villain was defeated, but not before Pepper was tested on. It took some fast talking, before Tony wrangled a deal with SHIELD so they would leave his girlfriend alone.

Deathlok and Ant Man joined the Avengers. The new members acclimated to their new world. Pierce was furious about their test subjects being unreachable. The Avengers were popular and in the public eye constantly. They even was unable to use their family members as leverage due to Mike's sister, niece, and son moving into the Tower for safety. Maggie and Cassie had been placed under police protection. However, only those Paxton trusted were allowed access. Lines were being drawn and the air were high with tension. The HYDRA threat loomed.

_**Asgard;** _

The guests gathered at the Bifrost. The babies had been born, they were identical twins and girls. The girls had Bucky's coloring with Steve's hair color. Their blue eyes had turned dark green.

"How come they have green eyes? You have blue, he has blue-gray." Wanda wanted to know.

"They take after Bucky." Steve smiled.

"My brothers had green eyes," Bucky explained.

A few minutes later, Heimdall sent the group to the tower. Tony and the others were happy to see them all. They cooed over the beautiful twin girls. Then the group were all settled into their own floors.

* * *

A hour later, Tony and Pepper were alone. The couple were thrilled because all of their friends were safe in the Tower. They had top notch security and Happy had screened all potential recruits carefully.

Tony and Pepper kissed softly. They were content and happy.

* * *

While the guests were settling in, Mack had finally managed to decode the message. He read the decoded message.

_**'HYDRA is thriving within SHIELD. It was all a smoke screen. Trust no one.'** _

Mack was horrified. He tensed as his insides turned to ice. What was HYDRA planning that caused his friend to go in hiding?

"Who can I trust?" he whispered. His world had been turned upside down by a letter. Then he re-read the letter again and discovered a post-script.

 ** _'When you finish decoding this note, go to Stark Tower.'_** Perfect.

* * *

The next day, Tony was surprised when Fury and his team burst into the lounge.

"Oh, okay. Just burst into my home without knocking." he snarked.

"We have a huge problem, Stark." Fury was annoyed.

"Is this about HYDRA?" Tony asked. Fury stopped walking. He turned to Stark.

"How do you know that?" he asked. Tony was about to say something when Mack ran in. The decoded note was clutched in his hand.

"Trip said to come here when I got the note decoded." he panted. Now both Fury and Tony were confused.

"Trip sent you a coded letter?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, he warned me about it the last time we met up. He told me that the only safe place for me is this tower." Mack responded.

"And no one consults me about what I think?!" Tony groaned. He was relieved to have finished the tower.

"Why is my home a hotel now? I didn't get this memo." he groused.

* * *

Several hours later, Bucky and Steve were alone. Bucky was spooned close to Steve's back. His arm was wrapped around his mate's middle. He rubbed the soft center of his belly, stretch marks were slowly healing from the pregnancy.

"Asgard was so beautiful. Frigga gave us the best of everything and was so hospitable. We should all visit when this whole situation is fixed." Steve sighed.

"The babies did love it there." Bucky smiled softly.

"It was so free and open. The air was good for them." Steve smiled. Thank God, the twins hadn't inherited his health problems. Then he kissed Bucky softly.

"I'll make plans for a future trip, then." he finished.


	16. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve reminisce over the day they married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. MaEC will be next to be updated.  
> Hope got her wish early in this uni. She became Wasp when Hank discovered the Ant-Man suit missing.

A few days had passed since Fury's team and Mack moved in the Tower. The Howling Commandos and their families moved into the Tower as a precaution. Their lives were compromised now that HYDRA was rearing its ugly head.

The Avengers got wind of the threat and flocked to the Tower to offer help with Hope van Dyne and Sam Wilson in tow. The team members already at the Tower were relieved to have backup. Hope and Sam were introduced to the team when they revealed their abilities and alter egos.

"Scott, I believe you've used my father's suit." Hope van Dyne said to Scott.

"I can return it. I want nothing to do with that suit." Scott said at once. While he had no hangs up over being an Avenger, he still hated how he had ended up in the suit. The Avengers looked worried, while Hope had a better idea in mind.

"I can get my father to come here. He can help smooth this over." Hope suggested. She knew that Wasp needed a work partner, or someone to trust with her back in case she got in over her head. However, she didn't trust Yellow Jacket in the least. It was way too much of a coincidence that Yellow Jacket showed up shortly after her father discovered the Ant-Man suit, formula, and basically everything he had worked on had been stolen.

"Get him here swiftly. The sudden influx of people will get suspicious." Tony warned. Hope nodded as she took out her phone and started to punch in numbers.

* * *

 While the Avengers were meeting their new teammates, Bucky and Steve reunited with their living friends; Dum Dum, Gabe, and Dernier. The couple were happy to see their friends. They hugged their former comrades. Then the twins were introduced to the team. They doted over the round, cute babies.

"These are our girls; Caitlin Winifred and Helena Sarah Rogers-Barnes." Bucky smiled as he introduced his daughters to his former teammates. After they finished cooing over the girls, the adults sat down to resume their discussion. Dum Dum, Dernier, and Gabe were disgusted by the things HYDRA had done to Bucky and Steve. They had really crossed the line!

"If my bones weren't old, I'd destroy those rat bastards." Dum Dum growled.

"Still as fiery as ever," Steve smiled.

"You can never take the fire out of a Commando," Gabe laughed. The older Commandos were so happy to have their friends back.

* * *

 A hour later, Bucky and Steve explored their new floor. Their new lodgings consisted of three floors connected by staircases. The decor varied from wood and plush carpet floors. The furniture were a lightly colored hardwood. There were photos of friends and what they have left of old family photos.

The majority of the rooms were painted either green or blue. The nursery walls were painted pink. Wanda's bedroom was painted cherry/rose/ruby red. Pietro had opted for cobalt blue and silver. The playroom's walls was custom made with the babies and the twins' names on the wall, the floor had SoftTiles Interlocking Foam Mats.

The master bedroom had a king sized bed. Pietro had bunk beds. Wanda had twin beds. Caitlin and Helena had large cribs so they could move around in them.

"This is so beautiful. I've always wanted something like this." Steve told his husband.

"I've always wanted to have a home with a beautiful family." Bucky responded.

"Frigga was nice to plan our wedding on such a short notice." Steve mentioned. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve.

"True. Remember the wedding night?" he smirked. Steve blushed a crimson red when Bucky mentioned the wedding night. How could he ever forget that night?

_Steve was removing his wedding robe when Bucky stepped out of the steamy bathroom. He saw the smooth expanse of Steve's skin and smiled. Wrapping his arms around his new groom, he kissed his shoulders. His soft kisses touched along his neck and behind his ear. Steve pressed back against the sweet feeling, a soft sigh slipping from his lips. Turning slowly, he tilted his head to take Bucky's lips into a passionate kiss. Bucky groaned, gripping Steve's hips lightly on the elastic of Steve's red briefs. Hooking his fingers in, he pushed the garment off and watched it fall to the ground. Steve whimpered and pushed Bucky to the bed. He fell with his husband, straddling his lap and kissing him with more fervor. Bucky sat up and grabbed Steve roughly. He pulled away from his love's lips to mark and claim him. He would need to be a bit more gentle because of the babies but he wouldn't treat Steve like glass._

_"The lube is in the drawer. One of the chambermaids snuck some in," Bucky chuckled. Steve blushed furiously._

_"Frigga must've not been joking when she said our bedroom would be prepped." he said. Bucky slicked his strong fingers and pushed in one digit. Steve keened into the intrusion, his husband instantly calming him with soft kisses. Steve was floating when the second finger was pushed in and he was on cloud nine when the third finger intruded. Then Bucky positioned Steve over his cock and pushed in slowly. Moaning and grunting, Bucky stilled to let Steve adjust. A moment later, Steve panted._

_"Move now!" he yelped. Bucky started to move, he set up a steady pace. he didn't want to go too hard and do harm to the babies. Steve groaned and pushed back into the thrusts._

_"Oh God, Bucky!" he moaned. A few minutes later, Steve gripped Bucky's shoulders as he rode him hard._

_"I'm gonna come," Steve panted as he whimpered. Bucky took his cock in hand and stroked him smoothly. Steve arched his back into the thrusts and came, spilling his seed on his own chest. Bucky bucked into him once more before orgasming. After he pulled out, Bucky laid Steve down on the bed as he went to get a damp cloth. He cleaned himself before wiping Steve down. Dropping the cloth into a basin, he laid back down to spoon with Steve. Bucky kissed behind Steve's ear._

_"Love you, darling." he said._

_"Love you too," Steve sighed happily. Then they drifted off to sleep._

"I remember." Steve said.

"It was one hell of a night." Bucky smirked.

While the husbands were visiting memory lane, the Howlies were watching the babies. Caitlin, like her Alpha father was easygoing, while Helena took after Steve and was stubborn. She threw tiny little fits.

The twins were born a month early in Asgard. But the more advanced technology of the dimension made it so there were no complications much to the parents' relief.

The babies soaked up the extra attention as the comrades and their families cooed over the babies.

"Even cuter than Bucky and Steve. You sure these are their kids?" Dum Dum joked.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Avengers met to talk. They knew what they had to talk about was extremely important. Mike, Scott, Hope, and Sam had joined the original team to help along with Bucky.

"I've talked with Hank about the suit and I will be handling it." Scott began.

"That is a relief," Bucky sighed.

"Now, what kind of missions should we do?" Clint wanted to know.

"Basic missions to gather intel and then go deeper. We need to plan our strategy." Steve answered. The team nodded, thinking about the best plans and roles for them.

"We'll need a way in. Let's get to work." Bucky declared.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve were in the twins' nursery. They were playing with their babies. Pietro and Wanda joined them and played with the infants. They laughed as the babies bounced in their arms.

"Oh, you both are like older siblings." Steve cooed.

"We always wanted a little sister or brother to play with. Our parents promised us one day." Wanda replied.

"But they never got the chance." Pietro spoke sadly.

"But now, we have a happy life here.  We can finally mourn our parents and move on." Wanda reminded her twin. He nodded.

"Are you happy with us and our family?" Bucky asked.

"Yes!" the twins smiled brightly. Bucky and Steve protected them, and they loved the twins. The new parents were happy and let out a sigh of relief. They hugged the kids close. This was their happy, tiny family.


	17. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams go to take down HYDRA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Sorry for the delay, but I just caught up on my sleep and my computer signal is really wonky right now. I've been having problems accessing the Net, I can barely keep two windows open at the same time.

Two days later, the heroes were silent as they suited up and checked their weapons. Then, Kira, Trip, and three other adults entered the room. They would be helping with the op.

"These are the new Howlies; Layla Falsworth, Marc Dernier, and Kevin Dugan. You remember Kira." Trip said as he performed the introductions. The original Howlies were proud of their grandchildren.

"This is looking good." Clint commented. All of the heroes were confident that they could take HYDRA down.

"Gather around. I've got your assignments." Phil stated.

* * *

_**Triskelion, Washington DC;  
** _

The group split up to take their assignments. Some were sent to take out the helicarriers and another group was to handle the HYDRA agents. The final group was to rescue hostages.

"Move out! We are on a deadline!" Bucky commanded. Everyone scattered.

**_Alpha helicarrier;_ **

Ant-Man and Lance Hunter snuck quietly on the first helicarrier. They crouched and hid as they rapidly made their way to the heart of the helicarrier. Ant-Man shrunk down in size and completed his task. He grew back to normal and turned to leave only to be surprised when Yellow Jacket emerged from hiding. 

On the second helicarrier, Sam and Skye finished up their mission.

"Beta lock!" Sam announced. Then they ran to the nearest exit and jumped off. A moment later, they landed in the nearest open window. They were about to leave the room when they were stopped by Rumlow and Ward stepping in front of them.

"Going somewhere?" Rumlow smirked.

While the duo were being derailed, Bucky, Steve, and the Hulk were surprised by the Abomination. He was standing vigilant over the core of the helicarrier. Then the red beast saw them and charged towards the Hulk. The green giant planted his feet and held strong.

Bucky and Steve took the window of opportunity and snuck by. They needed to get the mircochip in the core slot.

* * *

On the ground, all the hell was breaking loose. The Avengers and Howlies were fighting the armed guards of Project Insight. They dodged bullets and handheld explosives. HYDRA was using their full arsenal. It was then decided that HYDRA were too dangerous to be allowed to live. No, they needed to be eliminated. So the teams decided to unleash everything they had in order to win.

While this was going on, Fury and Natasha confronted Pierce in front of the WSC. Natasha had a gun trained on him. The air was thick with tension. Everyone was waiting for the next shoe to drop. All of sudden, Pierce pressed a button to set off an electrical short-circuit in their pins. It killed them into seconds. Natasha and Fury were horrified and angry. Out of anger, they acted. When Pierce tried to turn onto Natasha to set her pin off. Natasha shorted it out, by using her Widow's Bite. Pierce turned on Fury, who emptied his whole clip into his chest.

"Hail HYDRA." Pierce gurgled as he died. Natasha regained consciousness. She looked at Pierce and sighed in relief. Now, she didn't need to leak all of their secrets.

* * *

_**Helicarriers;** _

While Pierce was breathing his last, everyone else was wrapping up their own missions. Ant-Man and Lance swiftly dealt with Yellow Jacket. Ant-Man sabotaged Yellow Jacket's suit, destroying its size mechanism. The villain screamed as he died.

"Alpha lock. The Yellow Jacket is neutralized." Lance said as he reported in.

While Hulk and Abomination were grasping at each other, a STRIKE team arrived and opened fire. Bucky took the shield and grabbed Steve. They ran as the agents shot at them. Bucky covered them both using the shield. The mission was successful but they had gotten grazed.

"Charlie Lock." Bucky panted.

In the meantime, Hulk had Abomination pinned. He used great force to punch Abomination through his chest, killing him. The Hulk got off the body before slowly shrinking back to Bruce.

Sam and Skye split up and took on their enemies respectively. Sam got into his combat stance. Rumlow took out his knife and aimed it at Sam before swinging. Sam ducked the swipes. Then the building shook and the men whipped around. They gaped as a helicarrier crashed into the building. They both began to run away from it as quickly as possible. However, the impact had caused the building to begin to fall apart, Rumlow was swiftly buried under the burning debris. While Sam kept on running until he saw Natasha and Fury in a helicopter. He took a chance and jumped into it.

Skye fought Ward using the skills that both Bucky and Trip had taught her. Taking out her gun, she aimed it for Ward's center. Ward smirked.

"You won't shoot me, baby. We're too much in love. You still need me." he gloated. Skye snorted and unloaded her whole clip into his chest. After she had finished, she went to make certain that her tormentor was dead. While she was searching for a pulse, she heard the crash and grinding as the building fell apart. After finding none, she stood up and promptly fled. She ran as fast as she could to get off of the building.

* * *

While this was going on, a STRIKE team had their weapons trained on the techs, forcing them to start Project Insight. A moment after Project Insight activated, SHIELD agents burst in, sights trained and trigger fingers happy. They took out the two guards forcing the techs to set up the helicarriers. They then released the hostages and shot at any HYDRA agents that came running.

Melinda got behind the desks and began the override. She grinned as the screen showed that the command had been accepted. Project Insight was completely destroyed. Then the building shook. The SHIELD agents grabbed the lingering techs and they escaped the building. They were across the river when the building imploded.


	18. Life After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams try to rebuild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17, ch18 will be up right after.

A few days after Project Insight was destroyed, everyone was still dealing with the fallout. What was left of HYDRA after the attempted coup fled and spread out off the grid. They were looking for refuge, but many governments had gotten a hold of the information that was mysteriously leaked on the internet. Someone had put together a file of HYDRA's misdeeds and dumped it on the internet. The file was very thorough and listed all of the torture, brainwashing, and experiments HYDRA had put their prisoners through. There were lists of surviving test subjects in addition to a lengthy list of HYDRA members and supporters.

The resulting furor was massive. No one was going to help. It was only a matter of time before they slipped up and got caught. 

Bucky and Steve woke up in the same hospital room. One thing, the Serum didn't do was to replenish lost blood.

"Baby, you made it out," Steve grinned.

"I wish that I could stand. I'd come lie over there with you." Bucky replied. Trip snorted.

"You're not going anywhere." he declared.

"Aw, don't be like that. You can't blame us for wanting to be close after surviving major blood loss." Steve pouted. Just then the Howlies came in with their grand-kids, the new Howlies.

"You guys look worse for wear," Dum Dum grinned. Bucky and Steve smiled.

"Funny as ever," the blond laughed.

"Love you, too, Rogers." Dernier replied.

* * *

 In the meantime, Phil and his team began to weed out any HYDRA members left while recruiting more members for SHIELD. They knew the impact of SHIELD on the world and wanted to rebuild it. They would need more people to protect the world.

_**Capitol Hill, Washington DC;** _

Fury and Maria were stone cold as they were questioned by a Senate Committee. 

"How did HYDRA proliferate without detection?" a senator asked.

"Operation Paperclip was done without the knowledge of Founders; Howard Stark and Peggy Carter. It was conceived as a way to recruit former Nazi scientists," Fury said.

"It's like what the states did to check on the Soviet Union and ended up creating the Taliban." Maria added. Instant pandemonium.

"You are accusing officials of facilitating a Nazi organization!" one Senator yelled. It took a while for the committee head to regain order.

"If you have anymore questions, you know where to find us." Maria stated. Then they stood up and walked out of Capitol Hill, the press following close behind.

* * *

_**Avengers Tower, Manhattan;  
** _

The Avengers got together in the lounge of the Tower. They all relaxed in the recliners and beanbags.

"Taking down an organization is tiring." Clint yawned.

"Try dealing with the press asking questions about what HYDRA put us through." Scott retorted. Mike nodded his vehement agreement. They had no wishes to relive their ordeal! Tony decided to change the subject topic.

"I could use a nap." Tony commented. A moment later, someone cleared their throat, causing the group to look up.

"Nuh uh. You have to help me with running this place," Pepper declared as she grabbed his collar.

"Let's get back to work." she finished as she dragged him away.

* * *

A few hours later, Tony and Pepper were comfortable and relaxed. The work day was over, and it was their only time to be alone together.

"What do you think the world will be like without SHIELD for awhile?" Pepper asked.

"I don't really know. It was infected but it managed to do good, so it's a toss up." Tony replied.

"Let's hope that it's safe," Pepper said. Tony nodded, kissing her temple. He wanted to live in a safe world with his love.

* * *

A few days later, Bucky and Steve met with Trip. They were extremely serious as they met up. Both men was fully recovered and had been given the all clear by their doctors.

"We need to completely obliterate HYDRA." Steve declared.

"We'll need a team. SHIELD is being rebuilt." Bucky warned.

"Don't worry about that. I've got a team." Trip reassured. The men sighed in relief.

_**Avengers Tower;** _

After lunch, Bucky and Steve played with their baby girls. They clung to their dads as they played peek-a-boo. Their tiny giggles filled the room. The proud fathers loved seeing their bundles of joy happy. It made the day much happier. 


	19. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky bring the twins to see Peggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. ADP will be next to be updated.  
> The New Howlies will be appearing in the epi, so yes I had to include the info on them.  
> I always felt that Agent 33 got a raw deal and deserved better, so her fate will go differently in this uni.

A week later, Bucky, Steve, and the new Howlies were blazing through the planet. They were hunting for escaped HYDRA agents using dossiers that Fury had saved before being forced to flee headquarters with his group. The Commandos could case the person's routine before finding a weak spot and acting. They found manor HYDRA bases and SHIELD safe-houses that HYDRA had overtaken that way.

The group took their time destroying the facilities. They took out the guards overseeing the artillery before picking the ammunition dry. They would then destroy experiments, save any prisoners, and arrest guards. They were to be sent to Geneva for trial. In some cases, they were forced to kill when the agents refused to surrender.

During their recent mission, they rescued Agent 33 aka Kara Lynn Palamas. Daniel Whitehall had refused to surrender so Lance had shot him dead before freeing Kara from her restraints.

"Oh, thank God! I was so close to my breaking point!" Kara exclaimed upon seeing her rescuers.

"I know how you feel. We have to get going in order to get you medical attention. You are safe now, Kara." Bucky responded. Then they called in officials to take the surviving criminals. Kara got picked up by an ambulance and flown to a hospital.

Asgard was attacked by old enemies. They managed to fight off the attackers, but Jane and Thor were sucked into their world. Frigga had saved Jane before then and only took minor wounds. Thor managed to get them to England in order to destroy their pillars and deplete their powers. Thor moved back and forth between Midgard and Asgard. He would visit Jane for days, while helping Frigga and Odin run their kingdom. He would be watching over it someday and needed to learn how.

The original Howlies were all gathered with their families. While they wasn't coordinating attacks on various bases around the world, they would sit around, have dinner, and play cards and dominoes. They laughed and grinned as they unwound. It wouldn't be long before they'd want to go to sleep. Now that they were older, it took a lot more energy to get through the day. The men had all that they could ever want. Life was good to them.

* * *

The new generation of Commandos had many skills. Each member was the best in each field, such as medicine, tech, and combat. 

Bucky and Steve were two of the original Howlies, they led the team. Bucky was their main sniper and fighter while Steve was a natural leader and expert strategist. The members were the grandchildren of the original commandos, with Lance Hunter, Bobbi Morse, and Skye. Bobbi had given up on SHIELD and decided to come abroad, Lance had come with her. Skye had her own reasons for wanting HYDRA gone.

Bobbi was great at undercover work. She could play any part perfectly. Bucky and Steve were very careful about any assignments they give her. They didn't want to give her any long term assignments. The risks of getting caught were too high, not to mention the potential outcome.

Lance was extraordinary with a firearm. he could snipe anyone without breaking a sweat. He was often called in as backup when Bucky went in the field.

Skye was a computer tech wizard. She could hack into the security system of the Buckingham Palace and get out with state secrets before even the queens knew.

Trip was an excellent fighter. He took lessons at the urging of his mom and grandfather when he was a kid and made it into a profession.

Kira was great when medical attention was needed.

Layla was the natural diplomat. She was called on every time they needed a new tactic or a negotiator.

Marc was the explosives expert and worked the comms. He would instruct the team on how to set up the explosives and how to disarm them.

Kevin could gather intel and recon danger zones with great precision.

A team like this was a force to be reckoned with. No HYDRA member was ready for what they had in store.

* * *

_**Avengers Tower, Manhattan;** _

Thor and Jane were alone in their suite. The couple sighed happily, loving their quiet and free time.

"How are things in Asgard?" Jane asked.

"Everything is stable. People are learning to coexist." Thor responded.

"What about Loki?" Jane wanted to know.

"He's still serving his time. Occasionally, I sneak away to see him." Thor replied. Then he and Jane kissed softly before cuddling some more. They were happy to have each other safe and sound.

* * *

 Bucky and Steve visited Peggy with the kids. They were so excited to bring their babies to see their favorite person.

"Oh, Steve, James! It is so great to see you!" Peggy gasped softly.

"And who are these beautiful angels?" she asked.

"These are our baby girls. Steve carried them for thirty-six weeks. They are a result of experimentation, but we still love them." Bucky explained.

"Yes, HYDRA. Sharon came to see me not long after. I forget the news sometimes but not that." Peggy sighed.

"I still want to dance on their charred graves." Bucky growled.

"Agreed," Peggy smiled softly. Steve decided to change the subject to a more pleasant topic.

"These little angels are named Caitlin Winifred and Helena Sarah." he introduced. Peggy was helped to sit up by a passing nurse before she weakly reached up to hold the girls one by one. She surprised the parents by holding herself strong, not needing assistance. The twins cooed at her, gripping her gown and cuddling into her arms.

"Oh, you have created such precious children!" Peggy smiled brightly. It took their breath away. Her smile was as bright as it was in the forties.

* * *

A few days later, Bucky and Steve had dropped their children off with the New Howlies on their floor. Trip had convinced Tony to cut off the security camera in their room. Their heat and rut had arrived. They made sure to stock up a mini fridge in the room for during their cycles.

The husbands rushed to their bedroom, as the pheromones flooded their systems. They rapidly stripped down to their bare skin and grabbed the lubricant. While Steve could self lubricate during heat, the lube was also precaution. Bucky slicked his fingers up, then prepped Steve. He pushed in two straight away, knowing that Steve could handle it. He kissed and nipped at his mate's neck, basking in the soft moans and whimpers. He got up to four fingers before he pulled his fingers out. He then pushed in harshly, and Steve arched off the bed with a moan.

"Oh God!" he exclaimed as he came, spilling his seed all over his own chest. Bucky was worried.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, Steve shook his head. Bucky sighed in relief as he began to move. The pace quickly turned fast and rough. The hormones had a huge effect on them both. Steve let out a harsh cry before coming a second time. Bucky soon followed, his knot swelling.

"We can take a break after this, but I'm not done, yet." Bucky warned. Steve nodded.

When the knot went down, they took a break to recuperate. After they finished eating and drinking. Bucky started up another round.

This time, he took things slowly, kissing and petting Steve. He made him sigh and whimper, making him feel like he was cherished.

"More, please." Steve moaned. Bucky pushed back into his husband slowly. He moved softly with ease. He kept up the same pace until Steve was a moaning sweaty mess. Then Bucky wrapped his fingers around his mate's cock and started stroking. He stroked Steve until he arched his back with a silent cry and orgasmed. Bucky soon followed, spilling his seed deep inside his mate. The older man cursed as his knot swelled and tied them together. Steve nestled back into Bucky's arms as he let out a soft sigh.

"I know that you have one more left in you," Bucky teased.

"I have no limbs left. I'm all spaghetti noodles now. But I'll still give it a shot." Steve snorted. Then Bucky rolled  onto his back before scooping Steve into his lap. Steve sank down with a weak sigh and rolled his hips. Bucky's soft thrusts met him halfway. He went at a steady pace, not too hard or gentle. He could hear the weak moans of Steve above him. A few minutes later, Steve had a dry orgasm and he slumped forward panting. Bucky orgasmed again before laying Steve down on his back with him on top. As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve's sweaty temple and rubbed his back. It would be smooth sailing from now on.

In the meantime, the New Howlies watched Pietro, Wanda, Caitlin, and Helena. The kids were quiet as they played.

Helena was a bit fussy, she wasn't happy that her Dada and Papa weren't there. Caitlin was just confused. Pietro and Wanda looked at each other and communicated silently. A few minutes later, Wanda had questions for the adults.

"Why does Steve and Bucky need a vacation?" Wanda asked.

"They are stressed and need time to themselves. Work has been difficult lately." Bobbi answered. The others gave her a thumbs up for handling it right. The kids accepted the answer and went back to playing. They just wanted to be back home.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years after the destruction of HYDRA, life continues to change and move on for the teams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. After I finish updating ADP and MaEC, the prologue for the next Stucky fic will be posted. The title is Dark Obsession.

_**Manhattan, 2016;** _

Four years had passed since the SHIELD civil war. Many things had happened since then. Thanos came after the Infinity Gems himself and confronted the teams.

"The Infinity Gems. Where are they?" he demanded. The Avengers froze. The resulting fight was massive. The Titan warlord proved himself to be a difficult opponent. In the end, Tony and Bruce's creation; Vision was able to destroy Thanos.

A small faction of HYDRA returned and removed people from cryo. While some were prisoners like Bucky and the twins. Others weren't and proved to be dangerous. The SHIELD agents were horrified by the experimentation and practice of cryo. In the end, the former prisoners were sent to the nearest hospital while the teams hunted down the dangerous ones.

SHIELD was rebuilt. The organization was bigger and better than ever. They dealt in intelligence, black ops and any threats to the USA. Their enemies were the usual batch of awful people. There were terrorists, unaffiliated spies, and meta humans. Everything was back to normal.

The Avenger team grew in numbers; gaining Captain Marvel, Black Panther, and Stephen Strange. However, with new members came new enemies. The enemies varied from intergalactic villains to over-powered mages. Together, they were unstoppable for the forces of good.

The Commandos were recruited by the president to keep SHIELD in check so corruption wouldn't rise in the new incarnation. Rogue agents, black market players and HYDRA was just a small chunk of enemies on their list. The group would stop at nothing to protect the world.

* * *

One day, Phil and his team got a new mission. They were ready for a brand new one since they had went on vacation the week before.

"Your next assignment is locating Mr. Blue aka Samuel Sterns. He was another test subject of the serum Banner made." Fury stated.

"How many more people have that serum in their veins?" Leo asked.

"No one knows. But we'll handle them all one at a time." Phil responded.

While SHIELD was receiving their new assignment,  the Avengers was battling the current villain of the month. Namor the Sub-Mariner had enlisted the aid of a metahuman army. The said army fought wildly with their various powers, but in the end, they were defeated. The group were taken in custody and put in a medical facility to get help.

* * *

A few hours later, Thor and Jane, Clint and Natasha, and Tony and Pepper went on a group date to watch Shakespeare in the Park. They had watching the historic actors play the ultimate deceptive play MacBeth.

"This was a great idea." Jane smiled. When the play ended, they all clapped to congratulate the actors.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Howling Commandos and their families got together. It was a tradition to get together. The kids ran around and played on the rented inflatables as the adults chatted and caught up.

More babies had been born since the last official reunion five years earlier. Bucky and Steve had two more kids since the twins were born. Caitlin and Helena was four years old now. Sean George was three and Remus Joseph was sixteen months old. Sean and Remus had Steve's coloring with Bucky's blue-gray eyes.

Pietro and Wanda were 14 and teenagers. Due to puberty, they were having problems controlling their powers. So they trained with Skye and Stephen Strange. The sorcerer was teaching them mediation.

Laughter rang out as everyone had fun and enjoyed their meal. The big happy families would forever be one.

* * *

That night, Bucky and Steve had alone time. The Howlies had the kids for the night. The couple were kissing softly in their bedroom.

A few minutes later, Bucky pushed up Steve's shirt. He went to grip his love's hips, nipping and kissing at his throat. Steve moaned softly, knowing exactly what was going to happen. As if on cue, Bucky palmed him in his pants, rubbing him to create delicious friction. The older man sat up to take off his own shirt then reached under his own pillow. Bucky pulled out the bottle of lube that he had hidden there that morning.

The Alpha took his omega's pants and briefs off. He slicked up his pointer finger and pushed it in slowly. He pressed soft, chaste kisses to Steve's lips as he moved the finger in and out. As Steve went positively boneless, soft pants escaping his red lips, Bucky pushed in the middle finger. Bucky moved his fingers around, stretching Steve. Then he rubbed against Steve's prostrate. Steve groaned and clutched at Bucky's shoulders, clenching hard around his fingers. Bucky stroked Steve firmly through his first orgasm. He knew that Steve liked to be boneless when Bucky took him.

After Steve had orgasmed, spilling his seed on his stomach and chest. Bucky slicked his cock and slowly pushed into Steve. He moaned harshly and gripped his shoulders. Bucky rolled his hips and began to move in and out. The pace was steady, the combined rocking of the pair shaking them both to the core. Steve whimpered.

"I'm close, Bucky. Just a bit more." Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve's cock and began to stroke him. Minutes later, Steve came and Bucky followed. Steve smiled, as he closed his eyes. A moment later, his eyes flew open as he felt a pressure inside him. He looked at Bucky, the other was staring down at where they were joined. Bucky had unexpectedly knotted Steve.

After the surprise of the knot subsided, Bucky made it his personal mission to make Steve reach a third orgasm. So after his knot went down, he pulled out and gripped Steve. He stroked the blond as he inserted two fingers into him. Bucky brushed against his prostrate, driving him wild with over-sensitivity. Steve panted and squirmed, wriggling around. Part of him wanted to get away from Bucky's touch, while another wanted to feel his touches all over him.

"One more baby. Just one more orgasm." Bucky promised as he resumed stroking Steve. A few minutes passed before Steve was ready to go again. Bucky then took Steve. The pace was steady yet again. Several minutes later, Steve had a dry orgasm, shaking and whimpering. Bucky's knot swelled as he bit into Steve's neck, reopening his claim mark. As Steve clenched down on Bucky, Bucky soon orgasmed, spilling his seed deep inside his mate.

After the knot went down, Bucky pulled out of Steve and went to the bathroom. He got a wash cloth damp, cleaned himself, and went back into the bedroom to clean Steve. Five minutes later, he threw the cloth in the hamper and pulled a small bottle of water out of the mini fridge for his husband.

"Small sips, baby," Bucky said as he tilted the bottle to his lips. Steve drank slowly, drowsy and desperately wanting sleep. Bucky would have let him sleep, but he also knew that Steve would feel like shit in the morning if he wasn't hydrated. They didn't do sensitivity play often. But he knew that from the rare few times they played, that he'd have to take care of Steve when he was like this. After Steve had drank the entire bottle, he fell asleep. His Alpha mate watched him sleep.

"Everything didn't turn out the way that I thought it would," Bucky whispered to Steve's sleeping form. A soft loving smile graced his lips.

"But God knows, I would not change a thing." He carefully got onto the bed and covered them both in the discarded duvet. The brunette kissed his husband's temple, turning him to lie on his chest. The love that he felt for his omega blossomed brightly in his chest. Nothing could change the love that he felt for one Steve Rogers.


End file.
